Dakara Boku Wa Soba Ni Iru Kara
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Kau tidak sendirian, karena…" Shikamaru memotong kalimatnya sendiri, sebelah tangannya terangkat, dan dengan pelan pemuda malas itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di dada Naruto, "aku ada bersamamu, Naruto." Sekuel I'm Here. Canon. RnR. ShikaNaru. SHOAI.


**Dakara Boku Wa Soba Ni Iru Kara**

( karena aku ada bersamamu )

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belong to…saia? *digampar para seme*

Naruto itu punyanya **Masashi Kishimoto**-lah.

**Genre:** Friendship / Romance

**Pairing**: **Shikamaru Nara** X **Naruto Uzumaki**

**Warning**: Canon. Sekuel dari fict yang berjudul **"I'm Here."** Typo(s), ShoAi.

Fict buat semua saudara virtual world saia, buat 'dia,' juga buat teman virtual world saia, yang suka baca dan review fict saia, pokoknya buat kalian semua (Emang semua orang baca fict saia gitu? GR!) Fict ini juga buat Ultah saia sendiri yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi *curcol* #dijitak rame-rame

**Don't Like. DON'T READ!**

* Selamat Membaca *

**Dengan ini, mungkin kisah kepahlawanan Jiraiya akan lebih disukai**

**Bab terakhir…**

**Bab katak dalam tempurung musnah di lautan**

**Cukup mengagumkan…**

**Wah, sudah saatnya meletakan pena**

**Oh, iya…**

**Judul apa yang bagus untuk sambungannya ya?**

**Benar juga…**

**Kisah Naruto Uzumaki**

**Judul yang bagus..**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi Hokage-Sama…"

"Sstt… Sudahlah, Shikamaru-Kun," potong kunoichi berambut pink, pada shinobi genius Konoha.

Shinobi yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu melirik ke arah pintu yang tertutup, dimana Hokage ke-5 pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. "Ck, merepotkan."

"Tsunade-Sama butuh waktu untuk sendirian, jadi mengertilah," kata konichi yang ternyata bernama Sakura Haruno itu.

"Hm," balas pemuda malas itu singkat. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada salinan kata sandi yang ditinggalkan oleh Sannin Legendaris Konoha yang telah pergi untuk selamanya. Sannin yang merupakan murid dari Hokage ke-3, Sannin yang juga Guru dari Hokage ke-4, dan Sannin yang sudah dianggap Kakek oleh Naruto uzumaki.

'Naruto?' kata hati Shikamaru tiba-tiba, lalu tanpa pamit Pemuda berambut nanas itu pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya heran.

Shikamaru's POV

Kakiku terus melangkah menuju tempatnya. Tempat Pemuda Berisik itu berada. Merepotkan. Seharusnya, dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia sudah bertemu dengan Uchiha Bungsu itu saat menjalankan misi bersama Kakashi dan Rookie nine yang lain. Harusnya, saat dia pulang dari misinya, dia baik-baik saja. Bukan berita sedih yang harus menyambutnya saat dia pulang.

Jiraiya-Sama sudah seperti Kakek baginya. Bahkan, Jiraiya-Sama membawa Naruto selama tiga tahun meninggalkan Konoha demi latihan khusus. Dan, aku kesepian karena hal itu. Karena, aku tidak bisa mendengar teriakan "Dattebayo" darinya. Aku juga masih ingat di hari pertamanya saat dia kembali ke Konoha. Dia mengganggu tidurku, hanya untuk mengajakku masuk team-nya. Ck, merepotkan.

Shikamaru's POV (off)

Pemuda yang terkenal malas itu terus berjalan, sampai di tikungan di bertemu dengan dua Guru yang selalu bersama jika mereka tidak ada misi.

"Siang, Shikamaru-Kun," sapa Guru yang sudah dianggap ayah oleh Naruto, Iruka.

Wajahnya tidak terlihat cerah seperti biasanya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab sapaan Iruka. Lalu, pemuda genius itu menatap Guru yang ada bersama Iruka.

"Kau mau menemui Naruto'kan, Shikamaru?" Tanya Kakashi, Guru yang ada di sebelah Iruka.

"Ya, aku harus bertanya soal sandi itu."

"Dia masih sedih, kami sudah berusaha bicara padanya. Tapi, hasilnya sama saja," kata Iruka dengan wajah sendunya. "Tolong ya, Shikamaru-Kun."

"Hm," balas Shikamaru, lalu dia pamit pergi.

Kakashi menoleh pada Guru yang masih memperhatikan Shikamaru menjauh. "Percayakan saja padanya," katanya tenang.

Iruka menoleh pada Guru yang belum pernah melepas maskernya itu, "ya, aku percaya Shikamaru-Kun bisa membuat Naruto baik-baik saja."

**.**

**.**

Pemuda malas itu telah berdiri di depan pintu apartement sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Shikamaru mengetuk pintu apartement Naruto. Namun, setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pintu tidak dibuka oleh sang pemilik. Akhirnya, pemuda keturunan Nara itu membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

"Ck, merepotkan."

**.**

**.**

Naruto memeluk lututnya, matanya masih terlihat merah. Dia sudah menangis berjam-jam. Menangisi kesendiriannya. Menangisi kepergian Guru yang sudah dianggapnya Kakek. Guru yang sangat suka perempuan dan Guru yang begitu mesum. Mata birunya menatap Desa Konoha dari tempatnya kini duduk. Naruto duduk di atas patung Hokage. Tempat biasa yang selalu didatangi jika sedang merasa sedih. Tidak peduli kalau matahari bersinar sangat terang di langit sana.

Tanpa menoleh, Naruto tahu siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seorang Chuunin genius yang selalu menemaninya semenjak rival-nya pergi. Perasaan sesak kembali datang. Air bening mulai menggenang di matanya.

Shikamaru mendengar suara petir. Hal itu membuatnya mendongkak menatap langit. Langitnya cerah, apa mungkin hujan akan turun disaat langit berwarna biru cerah dan matahari bersinar terang? Dan benar saja, gerimis mulai membasahi Konoha.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang bergetar hebat. Shikamaru tahu, kalau pemuda itu tengah menahan tangis.

"Ck, merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru, lalu dia menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke pelukannya. Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru bisa mendengar isakan tangis Naruto. Dan rompi Chuunin-nya dipegang erat oleh pemuda bermata biru itu.

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah akibat gerimis yang turun beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya tidak lepas dari pemuda yang sedari tadi belum bersuara. Kini mereka berada di apartement Naruto. Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mampir ke mimpinya. Merepotkan.

Shikamaru berjongkok di depan Naruto setelah menjatuhkan handuk berwarna orange ke kepala Naruto. Shikamaru menarik bahu Naruto agar dia bisa mengeringkan rambut Naruto yang juga basah. Naruto tersentak. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Naruto yang sedari tadi melamun, akhirnya sadar, kalau jarak dia dan Shikamaru sangatlah dekat. Mata biru Naruto menatap wajah Shkamaru di depannya.

"Selesai," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba, lalu berdiri. "Merepotkan," katanya sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya juga. "Sekarang, kau ikut aku," ucap Shikamaru lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari apartement Naruto.

**.**

**.**

"Sore, Naruto-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun," sapa seorang Kunoichi cantik bermata merah yang kini sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Naruto memperhatikan Kunoichi yang kini berbadan besar itu, tidak selangsing dulu. Dia adalah Kurenai Yuuhi. "…Kurenai-Sensei," kata Naruto pelan. Kini dia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu semenjak Asuma pergi.

"Shikamaru-Kun, harusnya kau tidak setiap hari ke sini."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Asuma-Sensei. Bayi itu akan menjadi muridku nanti. Jadi, aku harus menengoknya terus," jawab Shikamaru santai.

'Bayi?' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum padanya. 'Murid?' katanya lagi. Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Ya, kini Naruto benar-benar menyadari sesuatu. Yang mengalami kehilangan itu bukan hanya dia dan Shikamaru, tapi bayi di dalam perut Kurenai juga. Bayi…Asuma.

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah dengar tentang Jiraiya-Sama," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Kini mereka sedang berada di Ichiraku Ramen. Tidak ada semangkuk ramenpun di depan mereka. Karena mereka memang belum memesannya.

"Aku juga kehilangan guru.. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Naruto," kata pemuda yang suka tidur itu. Shikamaru memutar posisi duduknya. Dia memegang bahu sahabat dekatnya itu. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Kini mereka menatap satu sama lain. "Tapi, tak ada yang berubah, kalau kau terus bersedih."

Shikamaru mengacak rambut pirang Naruto, "kau sendiri yang menghiburku waktu Asuma-Sensei pergi. Sekarang, Jiraiya-Sama sudah tenang di alam sana. Melihatmu dari alam sana."

Shikamaru merasakan Naruto tersentak, Shikamaru menjauhkan tangannya yang sempat mengacak rambut Naruto barusan. "Kau harus menerimanya, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Guruku mengajarkan banyak hal. Dari hal kecil sampai hal besar. Gurumu juga'kan? Mengajarkan banyak hal… Tak terhitung jumlahnya," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Shikamaru kembali memutar posisi duduknya, kini tangannya berada di meja Ichiraku. "Bukan'kah, sekarang saatnya?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya menopang dagu dengan malas.

"Saatnya?"

"Untuk menggantikan tugas mereka. Tugas yang mereka wariskan. Ini memang merepotkan. Tapi, inilah hidup, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam. Shikamaru, sahabat yang memang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang sekaligus berdebar diwaktu yang bersamaan dengan setiap kata-katanya. Kata-kata penyemangatnya seperti saat ini. Sahabatnya yang malas, tapi bisa bersikap dewasa. Dan, terlihat berbeda jika sedang serius seperti saat ini.

Paman Ichiraku menaruh dua mangkuk ramen di depan mereka. Setelah itu, Paman pemilik Ichiraku kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Naruto yang beberapa saat lalu terkagum oleh Shikamaru, kini memperhatikan ramennya. Ramen yang dipesan oleh sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Suatu hari nanti, kaulah yang akan mentraktir ramen untuk muridmu, dan mereka akan memanggilmu "Naruto-Sensei." " Kata Shikamaru tenang, tangannya mengaduk ramen yang ada di mangkuknya. "Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi anak kecil selamanya. Apalagi jika kita ingin menjadi shinobi seperti Asuma-Sensei dan Jiraiya-Sama," lanjut Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru dari samping. Shikamaru terlihat berbeda. Dan, saat itulah, Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau harus segera bangkit. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan," kata pemuda genius yang kini tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Kau tidak sendirian, karena…" Shikamaru memotong kalimatnya sendiri, sebelah tangannya terangkat, dan dengan pelan pemuda malas itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di dada Naruto, "aku ada bersamamu, Naruto."

'Shi-Shikamaru….'

Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru merasakan nyeri di punggungnya, karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menabrakkan tubuhnya. Memeluknya dengan erat sehingga mereka terjatuh dari kursi masing-masing. Shikamaru melingkarkan kedua lengannya, untuk membalas pelukan maut dari Naruto. Tidak peduli, dengan posisi dimana Naruto berada di atasnya.

Dan nyaris membuatnya kehabisan napas.

"Suki'ttebayo, Shika!" Seru Naruto tanpa sadar. Kini, perasaannya sudah tenang dan baik-baik saja. Semangatnya sudah kembali. Semuanya berkat pemuda malas yang sedang dipeluknya. Pemuda yang selalu menemaninya dan menyemangatinya. Pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Hanya dengan satu kalimat, 'karena aku ada bersamamu, Naruto.'

Shikamaru terdiam, dia tersenyum, lalu mengusap lembut punggung Pemuda yang berada di atasnya. "Ck, merepotkan."

**# fin #**

*** omake ***

"Suki'ttebayo, Shika!"

Mendengar seruan nyaring yang ceria itu membuat dua Guru yang hendak memasuki Kedai Ichiraku Ramen, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sepertinya, murid kesayanganmu sudah baik-baik saja."

"Iya, hah, untung Sasuke-Kun tidak mendengar teriakan Naruto barusan."

Guru yang membawa buku Icha Icha Tactic itu hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya, "akan menjadi sangat merepotkan kalau hal itu terjadi. Ayo, Iruka-Sensei, lebih baik kita cari tempat makan yang lain saja."

Guru yang memiliki garis luka di hidungnya mengangguk, dan berjalan menjauh dari Kedai Ichiraku Ramen di hadapannya.

'Terima kasih Shikamaru-Kun.'

**# end #**

Yeay! Saia bikin sekuelnya juga…. Fluffy tidaaaaaakkkk~~?

Saia terinspirasi dari chapter 406, chapter yang penuh dengan hints ShikaNaru…. Chapter dimana Jiraiya memberikan sandi yang lumayan bikin Shikamaru kepayahan hehehe….

Dialog seriusnya, saia ambil dari dialog Shikamaru di chapter 406 itu…. Tapi tidak semuanya koko fufufufufu…

Fict ini saia persembahkan buat dua Neecahan saia…

- **Aizawa Narui** a.k.a Anggia AiNa R.

NeeChan….Gomen kalau tidak bagus…. Semoga Nee suka. Maaf, malah ShikaNaru hehehehe…

- **Shirayuki Sakuya**

Neechan… Ini satu fict lagi buat Nee yang suka dengan Canon… Gomen Nee, belum bikin Canon SasuNaru atau NejiNaru buat Nee… Semoga Nee suka dengan sekuelnya…

Minna-San, ini juga fict buat Minna-San yang sudah request ingin dibuatin sekuel dari fict **I'm Here** saia…

Arigatou atas support kalian… *hug*

Ok, jangan banyak omong lagi. Review ya…. #puppy eyes


End file.
